Chain Me To My Darkness
by Elen'dae Ner'sil
Summary: (YAOI RIKUSORA) It's been three years since Sora shut the door on Riku, and since then, Riku's been all he's been able to think about. With the Help of a strange boy named Tsubasa and Sora's dreams, he embarks on a quest to find the one he lost...
1. Crawling in the Dark

Kingdom Hearts  
Chain Me to My Darkness  
  
Are you looking for Riku? Sora? Are you looking for the one you lost? I can tell you where to find him.if you'll trust me.do you trust me, Sora? Sora pushed his hood back as he jumped up from his seat, "tell me where!" he yelled.  
  
"Sora?" the boy turned around only to see Goofy looking strangely at him, "are you alright?"  
  
Sora shook his head for a moment, "uh, yeah, I'm fine." he whispered, "I just had a really strange dream."  
  
"What kind of dream, Sora?" Donald asked him, sitting down beside him.  
  
"Just a really weird one." he said leaning his head back, and fluffing up his chocolate hair.  
  
"Tell us, you never know, it might be of some help." He took a breath and looked back out the window of the bar, watching it rain. "Really, it might."  
  
"Well." he started, pausing for a moment, "there was this boy."  
  
"Riku?" Donald asked, leaning his head on his hand.  
  
"No, not Riku, this boy had blue hair, not silver like Riku's. He had blue hair and blue eyes, and he stood there for a moment, a long moment before asking me if I was looking for Riku. He said he'd tell me even, if I trusted him. I've never seen him before in my life."  
  
"Did you catch his name?" Goofy asked.  
  
"No, I didn't, he.he didn't tell me his name." he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, did he say anything else to you?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing, he just said he'd tell me where Riku is if I trusted him." he said softly, "I'll do anything to find him, even if it means submitting to the darkness myself."  
  
"But you can't! You're the one that's supposed to open the door to the light!" Donald shouted at him.  
  
"Door to the light, I'm beginning to think that there isn't one." he said. "Besides, you heard what that badass said seven years ago."  
  
"But don't you remember what you said Sora?" Donald asked, "that you knew for sure."  
  
"That Kingdom Hearts is light." he replied, "yeah I remember, but inside the door of Kingdom Hearts are also King Mickey and Riku." He walked back to the bar and grabbed his soda off of the table. "We've been looking for this door of light for the last seven years and I'm no more close to finding it that I was when I was ten." he said slamming his glass down on the table.  
  
"You're looking for the door of light, eh?" a voice asked behind him. Sora turned around to find a young man about his age stirring a Corona, while reading the news paper.  
  
"What if I am.?" Sora spat at him.  
  
"Are you looking for Riku, Sora?" the boy asked again. "Are you looking for the one you lost?" Sora's mouth gaped open. "I can tell you where to find him if you trust me."  
  
"It's.it's you!" Sora stuttered out.  
  
"Do you trust me, Sora?"  
  
Sora sat back down on the stool, "you have my attention, whoever you are, I'm listening."  
  
"I know where your Door of Light is, and more importantly, I know where your Riku is." he grinned and brushed a lock of blue hair behind his ear.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"My name, my name is Tsubasa."  
  
"Tsubasa." he repeated.  
  
"That's right, Tsubasa, it means wings." he whispered lightly under his breath, "and I'll be your wings to find your Riku."  
  
"My wings?" he asked, "what about my wings?"  
  
"I'll take you to Riku." he said softly, "to your door to the light."  
  
"How do you know where Riku is? How do you know where the door to the light is?"  
  
"Easy, because Riku sent me to find you." he whispered, "to bring you back to him."  
  
"Riku." Sora whispered, "Riku sent you?"  
  
"Yes, Riku sent me." he whispered, "or at least the part of him that was not fully consumed by the darkness."  
  
"Riku is consumed by darkness?" Sora asked.  
  
"Riku is fighting it off the best he can, but his heart was corrupted earlier so he cannot fight it off for very long." Tsubasa said. "You best come with me if you want to save him in time."  
  
Sora stood up, he had not saved Riku the first time and he would be damned if he'd fail to save him a second time. "Let's go guys." he whispered.  
  
"But." Donald started, "can we really trust this guy?"  
  
"If I can get to Riku I'll trust Sephiroth." he said walking out the door and into the rainy night. What they don't understand is, is that Riku means more to me than anything, more than Kairi, more than my friends, more than saving this pitiful little world from darkness. I'll do anything to find him.anything. he thought to himself.  
  
Sora carefully eyed Tsubasa, the blue haired boy was very familiar to him in someway or another, he reminded him of someone he knew back home. Tidus? Perhaps it was Tidus, or maybe it was Squall. But the difference between them all was that Tidus and Squall didn't give a fuck what happened to Riku and obviously this Tsubasa did. "Who are you Tsubasa? How did you know where to find me?"  
  
"I told you Riku sent me." he said softly.  
  
"I know that! You told me! But if Riku's stuck in the Door to the Light, how did you find him!" Sora yelled.  
  
"I cannot tell you that." Tsubasa said softly.  
  
"Why not?!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Because it's something I cannot do right now."  
  
"Why not!?" Sora prodded again.  
  
"Because I cannot." he said again, "it is just something I cannot do."  
  
Sora growled at him, "I sure hope you don't work for the Heartless and are sending me on one wild goose chase." he said, sheathing the keyblade. "Because if you are, you're dead." he pulled his trench coat up over his shoulder and walked on in front of the other.  
  
Donald turned to Goofy, "do you know why he's like that?"  
  
"Uh.no, I guess he just misses his friend."  
  
Tsubasa giggled behind them, and Donald turned around to glare at him, "and just what do you find so funny?"  
  
"How innocent you all are." Tsubasa said.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Donald demanded.  
  
"You mean you haven't figured it out by now?"  
  
"Duh, figured out what?" Goofy said, scratching his head.  
  
"Sora doesn't just like Riku, he loves him." Donald stopped for a moment, still glaring at Tsubasa.  
  
"Loves him?" he asked, "how so?"  
  
"Can't you tell that he loves him more than just a friend? The way he wants to find him, the way he wants to do nothing more than find him," Tsubasa whispered quietly, "he doesn't care about your king or about whether the darkness consumes the world, all he cares about is finding Riku."  
  
Donald and Goofy stayed quiet for the moment and Tsubasa continued, "but there's a lot he needs to do before I can take him to Riku." he smiled sadly, "Riku is still trapped inside Kingdom Hearts, and it's going to take more than just Sora's love to get him out."  
  
"What will it take to get him out?" Donald asked.  
  
"The Golden Keyblade and Sora's power." he replied.  
  
"The Golden Keyblade? But doesn't King Mickey have that?" Goofy asked.  
  
"King Mickey had that, he doesn't have it anymore." he said softly, "he kind of lost it."  
  
"How do you know that?" Donald demanded.  
  
"I cannot tell you.just as I cannot tell you why Riku sent me or how I got to him and got out of Kingdom Hearts, it's just something I cannot reveal to you right now." Tsubasa smiled again, "We have to stop in Neverland, I have something to pick up there."  
  
"The Gummi ship should be able to take us there, what do you need to pick up there?"  
  
"It's not what I need to pick up, it's what Sora needs to pick up, besides there we can rest." And Sora can dream.and the more Sora dreams, the closer he gets to Riku. 


	2. Locked in My Dreams

Chapter II:  
Locked in My Dreams  
  
Sora glared at the big pearly gates of the Door to the Light, the same door which imprisoned Riku. Sora stood at the door and banged the Keyblade on its sides. "Let me in!" he yelled at it, "I don't care if you never let me out, just let me in!"  
  
"Stop banging on the door, Sora, it'll open when it's meant to." a familiar voice replied from behind him. Sora turned around, finding Riku standing behind him. "You're not ready to get me out yet." he whispered, "you don't have enough power."  
  
"Then this is a dream," he asked, "this is nothing more than a dream I am having to ease the pain of my soul."  
  
"No, that is not entirely what it is." Riku replied, "this is a dream, yes, but it is also a way for you to communicate with me. You and I are having this same dream, nothing different, the only different thing is that you are not within the depths of Kingdom Hearts as I am." Riku said.  
  
Sora looked at the other boy, before walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Riku's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Riku." he whispered, "while wandering around for the last seven years I have discovered something." he said, and leaned in capturing Riku's lips in a chaste kiss.  
  
After a little more than a moment he pulled away, "I love you, I don't know when I found this out, but I love you more than anything, more than life, more than saving this pitiful little world from the darkness that threatens to overtake it."  
  
"S-Sora." Riku breathed hotly against his lips, no more than a ghost away.  
  
"Give me your darkness, Riku." he breathed, "give me what you cannot give anyone else." Riku nodded and pushed the other boy down, though Sora was anything but a boy anymore. He'd grown up into a beautiful teenager.  
  
The silver-haired angel crawled onto Sora, straddling his hips, and pushing himself down into the other's crotch. Sora writhed beneath him, wrapping his fingers into the other's beautiful silver hair. Riku leaned down and kissed Sora softly on the mouth, however Sora put his hand behind Riku's head and pulled him into him harder. "No playing gentle, Riku." he whispered, "I want hard, if this is a dream I want it to be the way I dreamed it to be," he whispered. "I want to feel your hard, wet, sexy body against mine. I wanna cum all over myself just feeling you against me, and if this is my dream, I can do that." he said softly.  
  
"Do you really want that, Sora?" Riku asked, pushing his knee in between Sora's legs. He leaned down to caress his crotch with his teeth, running his tongue over the bulge in his pants. "Mmm." he whimpered, "Sora, you feel so good." Sora groaned burying his fingers into Riku's hair. Riku moved his hands down the other's sides until he reached his hips. He moved his fingers, unbuckling his belts and pulling off his tight leather pants. "Leather, Sora?" Riku asked.  
  
"It was time for a change." Sora croaked out.  
  
"But why such a big change?" he asked, leaning down to suckle on the other's neck.  
  
"I'm not a little.little kid anymore Riku, I'm not looking to save the world. I'm looking to find the object of my fuckin' affection." he moaned, wrapping his fingers in Riku's hair, moving to the side as the other suckled on his neck. "Oh god yeah, that's so good." he moaned loudly next to Riku's ear. "You make me so fuckin' hott."  
  
"Do I?" Riku asked with that mysterious smirk that Sora always liked about him.  
  
"Yeah baby." he moaned.  
  
Riku pulled down Sora's pants and stared down at him, "mm.somebody sure has grown up haven't they?" Riku said with a snicker.  
  
"I'm seventeen Riku, not ten." he whispered.  
  
"Mmm.you were cute when you were ten." Riku said softly, licking over Sora's lips.  
  
"And I'm not cute now?" Sora asked, pouting a little.  
  
"Naw, now you're more of a sexy son of a fuck." he whispered, and licked the other's ear.  
  
"Who taught you how to do all of this stuff, last time I checked you knew shit about sex." he pointed out.  
  
"Mmm.Sephiroth." he whispered, "an' Cloud."  
  
"Sephiroth and Cloud.they let you watch or something?" he asked.  
  
"They saw me bored one day and took pity on me." he said softly.  
  
Sora moaned under the sultry bath Riku was giving his ear. "Why don't you show me something you've learned." he said, pulling the other up to give him a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Mm..I think I'll do that." he said and yanked Sora's fishnet shirt over his head, tossing it in the pile of clothes behind him. Riku grinned and moved down, placing kisses slowly down his chest, stopping for a moment to lather the pale pink nub with his saliva.  
  
Sora moaned, "oh gods you sexy son of a fuck!" he yelled as Riku's lips drifted over his nipples, the paler boy licking and lapping at the small nub, grazing his teeth over it. "Oh hell!" he whimpered, arching up against Riku's mouth.  
  
"Sensitive there, are you?" Riku asked, Sora couldn't do much more than nod as the other moved even lower on him, trailing his tongue over his bellybutton, and slowly downward. "Mmm.you're so beautiful Sora."  
  
"A-am I?" he asked, gasping as Riku buried his nose in the small chestnut curls at the base of Sora's erection. He shivered; raking his nails across Riku's back, moving his head back and forth as he fought to stay in control. If this was a dream, why did it feel so real.?  
  
Sora wrapped his slightly-feminine legs around Riku's head, pulling him in closer. Riku moved down and grabbed a hold of Sora's erection in his mouth, licking softly around the head, digging his tongue into the tiny slit at the tip. "Riiiiiheeee-ku!" Sora groaned. Riku grinned around him and lathered his tongue around the head, moving his mouth around him. "You sexy fuck!" he yelled.  
  
Riku pulled himself off of him, licking over the head of Sora's shaft in a very dangerous way. He grinned when his lover started to drip his salty pre- release down the inside of his legs, and leaned up, kissing Sora on the mouth letting him taste the sultry substance on his tongue and lips. "What is that?" Sora whimpered.  
  
"That is you." Riku said softly, and licked Sora's nose. "Incredible, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what you taste like?" Sora asked.  
  
"Perhaps you'll get to do that in another dream." he said softly, "but this one is all mine Sora." he grinned and kissed the other boy one last time before moving back down. "Mmm." whispered, taking Sora back into his mouth, caressing the tip with his tongue. He slid his fingers across the head of Sora's shaft and collected a bit of his pre and slid it over the inside of his legs.  
  
"R-Riku." he gasped, arching up against the other's mouth, "Nnnhhhggg." he moaned loudly. "Just fuck me Riku!" he yelled, "fuck me good and hard!"  
  
"Good and hard huh?" he asked, "you want it rough." he asked, fondling him, moving the tip in between his fingers just so he could see Sora's reaction. Sora arched up again under his touch and Riku gently dipped the fingers of his other hand into Sora's mouth. "Suck." he commanded.  
  
Sora nodded and suckled lightly on Riku's fingers, tilting his head back and moving it back and forth as he writhed beneath him. "No biting." Riku instructed as felt the other's teeth graze over his fingers.  
  
"Mmm." Sora moaned around Riku's fingers. Riku pulled his fingers from Sora's mouth and kissed the younger boy on the mouth, biting on his bottom lip. He moved down and licked over his lips before he pushed one of his slick fingers into Sora's entrance. Sora let out the most pleasant of noises Riku had ever heard in his life, and arched up against his finger, moving closer to it.  
  
"Do you like that Sora?" he asked, licking over Sora's lips, pushing his finger in deeper, and twisting it slightly. Riku grinned as he watched his younger lover, for that's what Sora was, his lover. Sora was such a virgin, and Riku was enjoying every minute of it. Riku grinned and pushed another one of his fingers inside of Sora. The younger boy let out a gasp as he was stretched. "You like it hot don't you Sora? Hot and wet." he whispered into his ear. Sora moaned, nodding and Riku pulled his fingers out.  
  
Sora whimpered at the loss of contact but when Riku crawled over Sora, the other boy shivered in excitement. "The things you learn when you're trapped in Kingdom Hearts with nothing to do but watch Sephiroth make out with Cloud." he whispered softly. "Suck on me Sora." he whispered. Sora lifted his head up to suckle on Riku's erection. Riku tipped his head back as he moved up and down in Sora's mouth, "that's right, lather it nice and good." he whispered. Sora wasn't as good as Riku was, but Sora was still a virgin, sort of. However, that virginity was soon to be obsolete. Riku shivered uncontrollably in Sora's mouth and gently pulled back before he could fully loose control and release in the other's soft virgin mouth. Riku grinned, "kiss it, kiss the tip of your darker half." he whispered.  
  
Sora's eyes widened, but he nodded and kissed the tip of Riku's erection. Riku smiled and pulled away, he grabbed Sora's hands and slid behind him, pulling him into his lap. Riku nibbled on Sora's ear as he pushed his erection into Sora's opening.  
  
Riku gasped at the tightness of his lover, and traced his fingers over Sora's lips when the other let out a long sharp cry in pain. Riku nibbled on his ear gently, "shh.shh." Riku whispered softly against his ear, "the pain will go away, I promise you." the silver haired boy suckled on Sora's neck, nipping at it gently in attempts to make the pain go away.  
  
Sora let a whimper escape from his lips and moaned loudly as he found that Riku was right. He shivered and Riku began to thrust into him, softly in slow thrusts. He grabbed a hold of his erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Mmm." Riku murmured as Sora nearly jumped out of his arms. Riku grinned and thrust into him, harder and faster. "You want it hard, Sora?" he asked. "You want it rough?"  
  
Sora moaned loudly and gasped, "R-Riku!" he cried out.  
  
"I want you to cum all over yourself so I can lick it off of you!" Riku whispered sadistically in his ear. Sora moaned at the sound of his lover's voice, "that's right, I'm going to suckle you right down." he said, suckling on Sora's neck. Sora arched up against Riku's hips again. "I.I.wanna feel your hips, move'em!" he commanded.  
  
"H-how?" Sora meeped.  
  
"Bounce." Riku commanded.  
  
Sora nodded and began to bounce up and down on Riku's shaft, driving it further inside of him, slamming against his pleasure spot. "Mmm.fuck me harder Riku!" he yelled.  
  
"You want me to do it harder? Then you bounce harder!" he ordered and Sora complied, bouncing harder up and down on Riku's erection. "Oh hell, Sora you're so tight." he whispered, "so damn tight!" he grabbed Sora's hips and slammed him down onto his erection, harder and harder.  
  
"Riku.Ri-Riku.I'm.I'm gonna.I'm gonna." he moaned arching up, driving him further into him.  
  
"Go ahead Sora." Riku whispered in his ear, moaning, he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora whimpered and arched up again, releasing his hot seed all over himself. He let out a sigh as Riku thrust harder into him a few more times before he released his own seed deep inside Sora.  
  
Sora leaned his head back on Riku's shoulder, "Riku." Sora moaned.  
  
"Gods Sora, you're perfect." he breathed. Sora turned around and buried his face in Riku's shoulder. "Sora?" Riku asked, "Sora, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"This is a dream, Riku." he said softly, "when I wake up that's all it'll be."  
  
"This is more than just a dream Sora." Riku whispered, "much more than just a dream." he gently caressed Sora's back with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"What do I have to do to find you.?" Sora whispered.  
  
"You have to find King Mickey's Golden Keyblade." he whispered, kissing his shoulder gently.  
  
"But that's like trying to find a needle in a haystack!" he cried out, only to be shushed by Riku's lips.  
  
"Just because it's hard, doesn't mean that it can't be done." he whispered. "You found the Silver Keyblade; you can find the Golden one just as easily." Sora kissed Riku's shoulder, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck.  
  
"Riku, where do I go from here?" he asked, "where do I go from Twilight Town.?" he asked.  
  
"Go back to see Aurora, she'll have something to give you." he whispered. "And she'll tell you where to go from there." he said caressing Sora's back. "These dreams you have are magical and are one of the reasons that King Mickey lost his Keyblade."  
  
"What's the other?" Sora asked.  
  
"Tsubasa.Tsubasa can help you, he's there for a reason," Riku replied. "Trust him."  
  
"I love you, Riku." he whispered.  
  
"I know you do, Sora. I love you too." he breathed, and laid Sora down beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled his cloak about the both of them, gently whispering into Sora's ear. "Promise me you'll never give up."  
  
"Never, I'll never give up." he whispered. "I promised I'd find you and I will, I never break my promises." he kissed Riku's lips softly. He buried his face in Riku's soft silver hair and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to put disclaimers on these things.I own nothing, and you people know it! 


	3. Charter My Darkness

Chapter III

Charter My Darkness

"Stay with me a little longer Riku…" Sora whispered softly before sliding his eyes open.

Sora looked up from Peter Pan's bed, "aww…fuck…" he said, rolling his eyes, jumping off the bed and shaking the sticky sheets off of him. "This just figures…" he said banging his head against the wall. "Why do you do this to me Riku…" he whispered, and yanked the sheets off of the bed.

"Where ya goin' with those?" Peter Pan asked when Sora strutted by him with his sheets.

"To clean them…" Sora said, blushing a deep crimson.

"Why?" he prodded.

"Trust me, you really dun't wanna know…" he said dragging the sheets off to whatever pond he found.

Sora dunked the sheets into the bay and proceeded to wash them, scrubbing every last bit of stickiness out. "Of all things to happen…" he said, and continued scrubbing.

"Having trouble sleeping, Sora?" a voice asked behind him. Sora turned around and glared at Tsubasa.

"Who says what I dream about is any of your business..." he replied.

"Nobody, I'm just saying it must have been a pretty good dream to mess up sheets that badly…"

"You're obnoxious…" Sora spat.

"I'm the only way you get to Riku…" he said, and turned around, walking away.

"If you're going to take me to Riku, why are you farting around!" he yelled at the other.

"Because you're not ready to take on what guards the door to the light!" Tsubasa said. "Ansem was easy compared to this guy!" Sora growled and continued scrubbing.

Sora leaned back and let the sheets soak for a while, taking a cat nap.

_Dreamscapes…_

_This is your realm…_

_Do you choose light or dark?_

_Light…_

_Or_

_Dark…_

_Will you forsake the light…_

_to find your darkness…?_

_Is there dark without light? _

_You must do this alone Sora..._

_Ansem was nothing…_

_Nothing…_

_Compared to what you will face…_

_Will you take the challenge?_

_Will you fight?_

_Remember…_

_You are the one who will open the door to the light…_

_The third Keyblade…_

_To fight the darkness_

_You must use the Oblivion…_

_All is not lost…_

_To fight the dark you must use light…_

_Key…_

_...Blade_

_Are you ready?_

Sora shot up, his eyes wide open, "the Oblivion…" he whispered, "the dark Keyblade…" he shivered, "I hate that thing…" he shook his head and pushed himself off of the ground. He yanked the sheets out of the bay and hung them up to dry. "I'm leaving…" he whispered, "I'm going to do this on my own…" he said. He wrapped his arms around himself, "when it's Riku, its personal…"

Sora sheathed the Keyblade and pushed himself up off the ground, he brushed his fingers through his hair as he opened the door to the Gummi ship. He flipped the switch and typed at the keyboard plotting his course for Aurora's land. "Where do you think you're going?" someone asked from the door. Sora turned around, and found himself glaring at Tsubasa.

"To find Riku, and I'm going by myself…" Tsubasa growled at him.

"To find Riku, you need me!" he said, "You can't find him without me!"

"Fine then come along if you like, but I'm doing this on my own, nothing matters to me except for finding my Riku…" he whispered.

"Well, I'm quite aware of that..." Tsubasa said with a light grin.

"Ya know, I am seriously annoyed by your attitude...if you're going to help me find him, then help me. Don't bullshit around the subject and make up your own rules to the game. If you know where he is, then take me there...I hate being lead around on a wild goose chase..." Sora snapped at the other boy.

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning Sora?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, I didn't Tsubasa, if that's even your name..." Sora spat. "If you are going to help me find Riku, then get on that damn ship and help me find him!"

"Touchie..." he said.

"We leave Goofy and Donald and go find him ourselves..." Sora replied.

"If you think that is what you must do..." Sora growled in frustration at Tsubasa's constant want to twist his words around.

"Can't you ever just answer me, or must you always talk in riddles...you're useless...you're-" it was then that Tsubasa shut him up and did so by placing his lips over Sora's and kissing him deeply. Sora was too shocked to reply or push him off and when Tsubasa finally did let go, Sora stuttered incoherently. "Why..why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because you do not know how to take the help that is offered to you..." he said. "No let's go find Riku..."

"Yeah..." Sora said. "Sure..."


End file.
